Kurt tales: Surprise reaction
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: Kurt revisits his old school after leaving for less than a week, not knowing that someone is watching over him.  Warning, this is rated 'M' for some hard stuff. UPDATE: Ch 1, added more stuff, Ch 2 is now up
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note::**__ Not sure where this idea came from but whoa…..I like it a lot. I guess I tried to picture myself in Kurt's shoes, but soon found self falling on the other side…I would most likely finish this with another ch or 2 but it's really not on the top of my list. So hope you guys and gals enjoy this piece and please don't forget to R&R__****_

Kurt entered the school with a worried look on his face, his body had already started to sweat and his heartbeat was racing. There was a football game going on so every single person was outside cheering Fin and the others, in fact with all that going on the school just looked like one big dark empty building.

Much like in some over-priced horror movie, Kurt felt his eyes moving from one area to another, in fear of what was hiding in the dark and even the footsteps he took seem to echo so damn loudly.  
Then finally he made it, he found the glee room.

"Home…." He said to himself, forgetting that this room wasn't his anymore; in fact he found a new 'home' in another school.

He placed his hands on the piano, his back to the door. He had missed this place, he had missed the times they all would sing and then fight over the fact that Rachel had stolen the lead. Soon Kurt felt himself opening his mouth, about to sing for one last time's stake but before any words were let out he suddenly felt something push him against the piano, something hard. Before he could turn his head a pair of strong rough hands appeared, one went over his mouth, muting him. The other went over his eyes. Kurt didn't know what was going on but he felt his body reacting in a way he couldn't believe.  
This was turning him on.

The confused high school student tried to fight back however the hands that wrapped around him was strong, very strong and he could tell the other person was slightly taller. Soon the stranger removed his hands from Kurt's mouth, his lips quivering with strange excitement. In fact Kurt didn't scream for help, all he let out was a simple soft whimper.

And then he felt it. The hand that sealed his lips together was on another part of his body, a more sensitive part. But none the less Kurt's body reacted in such a surprising way. Taking in deep breaths, Kurt let out soft moans as he felt his crotch being stroked over his pants. Soon enough the other person removed his hand from the lower area and went to work on the other's belt. Kurt could feel a tent growing in his pants, his young and willing body asking for more attention from this mysterious person.

Kurt's began gasping loudly has he felt his belt being undone, soon the zipper was pulled down and his pants fell gently to the ground. "…Nghh….Stop…." The words he spoke were too soft and broken; he didn't mean it but said it anyways.

The rough hand soon entered an area Kurt had never shown anyone before and he felt a firm grip on his already awaken manhood.

His eyes were now uncovered, in fear of losing this new and strange sensation, Kurt did his best to not turn around. Instead he kept his eye level down, watching carefully as the person began stroking his young shaft. Kurt began panting loudly, his body weakling with every stroke, in fact he couldn't even tense his body anymore, it had even itself willingly to the stranger.

"…More…"  
Kurt went wide-eye when he realized what he had just said. He didn't know if he meant it or not but he could hear the other person chuckle.  
With one pair of hands stroking his sensitive area the other one was placed under his chin, its fingers soon entered the singer's mouth. Kurt wasn't sure what to do but soon he felt something hot over-whelming him. He kissed the approaching fingers and soon opened his mouth, his lips wrapped around it has his tongue began to wet the fingers. He didn't know what he was doing but it seems that his body knew. He went on licking and kissing every finger, even small bits of drool fell from his lips but soon it came to a dead stop has his body began to feel strange.

He felt himself losing grip, he could barely stand up. He looked down and saw that little bits of white gold were dripping from his hard young member. The strangers hand kept stroking, picking up speed even. Kurt let out a loud moan, his voice sounding so troubled yet blissful. With another look he saw that the stranger's hand was covered entirely by the white fluid but again, that didn't stop him, only encouraged him.

Soon the strange stopped all movements which kept Kurt from reaching full climax. The strange then placed his hand over Kurt's young backside, the wet fingers aiming low, down to yet another sensitive part of his body.

Sweat appeared, dripping over his face, his man-hood began to vibrate and his lips quivered with strange sounds. Kurt could feel the other's fingers entering his eager body. His eyes opened wide with tears appearing while he placed his own hands over his mouth to stop himself from shouting out in pain. The first finger entered his body slowly, once inside him Kurt's pain disappeared and a wave of pleasure over-whelmed him, this was something he had never felt before, something his body was learning to love quickly. Sill against the piano, Kurt lead forward, allowing his ass to stick out more. He felt himself wanted to shout for more as that one fingered penetrated in and out of his body, his lower area soon relaxed itself but without losing any sensation. And then Kurt felt it, a second finger. The first finger entered ahead slightly while the other finger tried to make its way in….

"It's….too much…." Kurt cried out.  
He shut his eyes and bit down on his lips, the pain was back, and was much worse than before.

But the stranger didn't stop, he slowed down but that was all. And sure enough, 2 fingers had entered the young body.

Kurt gasped for air, doing his best to calm down…..

The young high-school student arch his back has the fingers reached deep into him, achieving a full effect on his body, Kurt felt like he was burning from the inside out.

"…Just…let me have it"  
Kurt, choking back on his fear and slight tears, pulled himself away from the stranger. He then fell to the cold floor and position himself like some kind of cat in heat. He rested his head on his crossed arms and stuck his ass in the air. This was a signal, an indication that he was going to give himself up.  
"Let…..he have it" He said softly, his whole body trembling.

The stranger seen speechless but soon joined young Kurt. Placing his hands on the other's waist he pulled him closer.

Kurt let out a loud cry, every fingertip he felt was like fire on his skin. The singer braced himself has he felt something hard, something rather large poking at his backside. It slid from his lower back in order to locate the right area to penetrate the high school student….A jolt of pain entered Kurt's body, he could feel his limps becoming frail, his face marked in pain, his eyes and mouth wide and soaked. He could take it his body wouldn't let him.  
But strange didn't notice, or at least didn't care, his hard member had the tip of its head inside Kurt and that was all he needed to thrust himself deep into him.  
Kurt's eyes felt heavy, he could feel himself losing ground. The stranger kept thrusting himself inside Kurt….And just when it was about to feel good, the room fell dark…


	2. The Aftermath

The sound of a running faucet had shaken Kurt, his eye slowly dotted back and forth in the dark soon realizing that it was nothing more but his own heavy eyelids. Opening his eyes, the young student found himself in the nurses' room. He felt weak at first and then sore in fact young Kurt couldn't even sit up.

"….You, uh…..You alright?"  
A strange voice appeared out from one of the dark corners, in his hand was a wet rag.

Kurt tried to find where that voice was coming from but still his mind was still trying to understand what was going on.

"Kurt?" The unknown voice called out once again.

Finally he came into view and Kurt could see the other's face twisted with both worry and fear.

"Doctor Noah….that name sorta' fits you" Kurt said with a shy tone.  
He didn't really think before he spoke, it was really just the first words that popped into his head.

Puck remained silent, he wasn't sure if Kurt was mad at him or not. And for a moment both students didn't say a word.

"Did It hurt?…..I, I mean does it…..Okay, I'm asking the wrong things….uh, you alright?" Puck was at a loss of words, he was tripping over everything he said.

Before Kurt answered the football player he mange to sit up, on the rather hard, bed, doing his best to ignored the pain.  
"You asked me that already…"He started. "Just a bit worn-out I guess"

Puck stood there with the damp rag. He threw it gently to Kurt, now that he was awake there was no need for him to play doctor.

"Thanks…" Kurt let out.

Puck watched Kurt carefully but would quickly turn away it the other high school student looked over at his direction.

"Why aren't you wearing your football gear? Isn't there a game going on right now?" The young singer asked.

"I'm on time out…cuz' of you" Puck sat down by the edge of the bed." There is a rule about not making fun of other people or something lame like that, so when I told the kicker that I banged his mom, U'know to get him off his game, both coaches went ape on me"

"Right, of course. My leaving the school was a great big plan in order for you to not talk smack about other people and their mom's" Kurt was regaining his sarcastic wit.

And Puck took noticed.

"I was just mad….and for some reason turned on….and then I saw you entering the school….."

Both students went red in the face, they know how this story ended.

"Yea….that's not going to hold up in court Puck" Again, another sarcastic attack.

Puck nearly jumped out of the bed and turn to face Kurt.

"What! You went 'Miss Forrest' on me, you were totally into it!"

The young singer chuckled at Puck which in turn made him blush a deeper red.  
"Yea….I remember Puck"  
__  
Still feeling guilty, Puck carried Kurt out of the nurses' room and into the hallway. Still sore, the young student held onto Puck for support as both students left the school seconds before the football game ended. They didn't say anything on the way out, even the car ride was quiet. For now the memory of this night would serve as a tale for both of them, a tale about the strange and surprised reaction they had for each other.  
**  
THE END**


End file.
